


【立克】锁 （番外）  尬戏

by luoluoyang585



Series: 【立克】锁 番外 [4]
Category: HIStory3-圈套 HIStory系列 HIStory3-圈套| 立克cp
Genre: M/M, Other, 同人男男飚车警告肉文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoluoyang585/pseuds/luoluoyang585
Summary: 本文为原著《history3圈套》及剧集作为背景的二次创作。除人物名称和经典语句以外，为全新创作。本文纯属虚构，与原著及剧集故事无关。（番外有肉，不喜绕行）若有不妥，请给建议
Relationships: 立克cp - Relationship
Series: 【立克】锁 番外 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653040
Kudos: 6





	【立克】锁 （番外）  尬戏

【立克】锁 番外 尬戏 a

侦三队的结案庆功聚餐，赵立安一高兴喝醉了……  
当然，最开心的莫过于Jack。因为Jack见识过，小个子喝了酒以后真的是好玩毙了。

当门声响动的一刹那，Jack 猛的从沙发上弹起来。看着赵立安晃晃悠悠的脱鞋子单脚站都站不稳，赶忙上前扶着。  
“这是喝了多少……喝了酒怎么都不打给我，我接你回来嘛，真的是……”Jack 后怕的环着赵立安，把他扶到沙发现靠一靠休息一下，顺便直接去给他倒了一杯水。

然而没过多一会，Jack 便更加的确定，他的小个子是真的没少喝。

自从到了家看到Jack，赵立安就一直小脸红扑扑的傻笑，也不知道脑子里想到了什么画面，想一会，再笑一笑。  
Jack看着他的小样，忍不住跟着笑，“在想什么东西，笑得像个小花痴一样？”  
“没什么啦～”赵立安尽力的捋直自己的舌头保持吐字清晰，却依然卡卡顿顿，“那个……我～问你个问题哦～”赵立安伸出手指点了点Jack的胸口，“你……之前不是经常潜入敌人内部当卧底？”

“嗯～本职工作啊，怎么？”Jack 也不急，耐心的听着。  
“那你一定也很会演戏！”赵立安突然提高声音，还是一顿一顿。  
“算是吧，当卧底这个是必备的技能啊。”Jack也如实回应，并没有因为赵立安是在醉酒就应付他。  
“嗯～那好！我们两个！来演戏！”赵立安像做了什么重大决定一样道。  
“嗯？”Jack 有点惊奇，这小个子喝多了突然要演戏？！这是唱的哪出？

事情还要从侦三队的聚餐上说起。  
由于是有同事潜入敌人内部报告出来的消息，对这次行动任务的完美终结出了很大的力，功劳不小，大家在听他叙述过程的时候，便顺势探讨起了演技。一个合格的卧底，是需要一定的演技的，不是每个人都可以胜任。酒桌上，侦三队的同事便就着这个话题展开了热烈的探讨。有的人说，卧底真的是全凭演技骗过对方，也有的人说，只有演技不行，最重要的是计划外的应变能力。还有的人说，只要形象符合，配合演技才能骗过对方。总之，人人觉得自己有理。

说着说着，还睁着吹起牛皮，有人甚至酒过三巡便信口开河，说自己的演技绝对不输……喝醉的七嘴八舌的反驳，稍稍清醒的则是听笑话一般的一笑而过，热闹极了。

虽然只是酒桌上的闲聊打趣，赵立安却开始对这个产生了好奇，嗯？除了演员，警察，还有什么工作需要演技？转念便想到了Jack，emmm……佣兵，也要做潜伏任务的，况且，Jack之前为了执行任务加上掩人耳目反追踪，一定要乔装打扮，加上做戏。那么他是不是也很会演戏，回家，要跟他接着探讨一下，说不定能得到多于大家都特别的信息？

开心的庆祝加上脑内的好奇，赵立安一边一口一口的喝酒一边自顾自的思考着问题，于是……喝的更多了。  
本来看着他晃晃的，孟少飞想要来接他的唐毅顺便送赵立安回去，可是赵立安并不想上车，而其他人不放心的自告奋勇要送他，他却只是挥挥手，“家离得不远，我连Jack 都没叫了，没事！我要～回去给他一个惊喜！”

其他人：……  
是惊吓吧？有什么好惊喜的，都这么晚了才回去？  
“真的没事吗，少飞？要不要打给Jack让他出来接一下……”其他同事也是担心。  
“先不要。这样，你们先回去，他不肯上车，那我跟唐毅跟着，送他回家我们再回去。”  
一边这样说，一边看着唐毅。唐毅并没有什么意见，点头同意。于是其他同事顺路的各自结伴归去。

看着赵立安进了家门，唐毅才命司机掉头回去。

“Jack之前执行任务，不是经常要乔装打扮卧底，要执行任务……所以，你一定会演戏！”赵立安努力的组织语言，“同事都在吹牛皮，说演戏很简单的，所以，我好奇想试试嘛～所以！Jack 你来陪我演戏！我也想知道自己到底会不会演戏……”

“哦～“Jack 突然若有所思。演戏？那……趁着小个子醉酒，不如就当作培养情趣，”好啊，你想演哪出戏？“  
赵立安翻着眼珠子看了半天天棚，”你想演什么戏？”  
Jack嘴角一翘，“既然小个子还这么精神，那……我们不如演一场……动作戏！”

一听动作戏，赵立安的第一个想法就是帅气。  
“好啊！那我们就……演一出……抓贼的戏！”赵立安手指一挥仿佛做了个重要的决定。  
“好啊，那～你抓我还是我抓你啊？”Jack 刮刮赵立安的鼻尖。  
赵立安含糊的回答，“开什么玩笑，我又打不过你，所以，”顿了顿，“当然是我抓你！”  
Jack 差一点笑喷，还是忍住着笑，“哦，好好好，那你抓我？来吧。”双手摊开，准备应接赵立安飞扑过来的身体。

“你干嘛？”赵立安相当不满意，“瞧不起我？我抓你！你要躲啊！小心我抓住你！”  
“哦～我要躲哦，好吧，来吧”Jack 憋得肚子有点疼，呵呵的笑着一边站起身跟赵立安象征性的拉开一点距离，“抓我吧！”

“我数到三就开始！”赵立安扶着沙发扶手摇摇晃晃的站起身，还稍微热了个身，“那我要数咯～”呆呆地看着面前不远的Jack。  
“好～”Jack 无奈的等待着赵立安的一二三。  
静静地看着Jack 半天，赵立安终于开口，“三……”  
Jack 惊讶的睁大眼睛，下一秒直接噗的笑出声，这次实在是憋不住了。  
“你笑什么啦！我要抓你欸，还不快跑！”赵立安糯糯的呵斥。  
“好好，我要逃跑啦，来抓我吧！”Jack 作势绕到沙发另一边。

loading……

【立克】锁 番外 尬戏 b

赵立安突然冲过来，却被Jack 轻松的闪避开，赵立安一个趔趄，转身再一次向Jack 冲过来，Jack 只是象征性的跟他保持一定距离，并没有真的想要躲开的意思，每每赵立安接近他的时候，总是看准了赵立安手指触碰到他还没来得及施力就一下子拉开了距离。

半天的毫无进展，赵立安终于失去了耐性，舌头生硬的吼出声，“你！谁～让你跑那么快的！你给我站住！别动！我～我～我要～抓你！”  
“好啊～”Jack 真的就站在原地不动了，再一次摊开手臂，等着赵立安冲过来。  
毫无悬念的赵立安直接冲着Jack 飞奔然后起跳一下子无尾熊一般的双手双脚都缠绕在他的身上。Jack 的眼神泛着柔柔的水光，宠爱的看着缠在自己身上的赵立安，等着他接下来的反应。

双手搂着Jack 脖颈，双脚紧紧的夹住他的腰，均匀着气息，对视着，片刻，“呵呵～嘿嘿嘿～”赵立安又傻笑开。  
“怎样？”Jack 低声道。  
“嘿嘿～抓到了……”话毕，将嘴唇贴上Jack的嘴巴。  
时间静止，辗转反侧一度缠绵……

突然赵立安像反应过来什么一样，一下子离开Jack的唇，由于吮吸的力道，还发出了“啾”的一声。  
“怎么了，宝贝？”Jack 轻声疑问。  
“不对！我们在演戏，动作戏！怎么就演到了亲亲！”赵立安有些不太尽兴的样子。  
“哦！对！动作戏！”Jack 装作幡然醒悟，“那这样多不好玩，一点都不刺激。”  
“那～你说！你说怎样～刺激？“赵立安果然直接被带跑了。

”emmm……这样，还是我抓你，然后我们近身肉搏！这才叫动作戏。“Jack 慢慢的开始了他的套路。  
稍稍的考虑，”嗯，好像……很有道理。“赵立安暂时离开Jack 的身体，”好吧，那你演一个……坏人，然后偷偷地潜进我家里，我们展开激烈的搏斗，最后，我要赢你！“  
”好啊，那你……要不要换一下衣服……“Jack劝诱。  
”换什么？“赵立安懵懵的。  
”警服啊，你平时不都是穿便衣，既然要演戏，当然要做全套啊，这样才逼真～“Jack 道。  
”哦～好像很有道理……“赵立安觉得，的确，警服除了出席正式场合或者工作需要，平时还真是没怎么穿，演戏嘛，当然要明确的表明自己的身份才显得有气氛，于是愣愣的点了点头，”好，我去换……“直接的，走上楼。

计划通，Jack 得逞的嘴角斜斜上倾。

当赵立安再次整装出现的时候，Jack 一眼便倒抽一口气。虽然，他已经无数次的在心里感叹过小个子对他的诱惑力。换上制服的赵立安严肃许多却不失可爱的认真，一时之间Jack失了神，毕竟也不是很多人见过如此端正凛然的……妖精。赵立安立正，还敬了个礼。  
Jack表面平静，心里则是激动到暗暗暴粗口。

“嗯～这回开始吧！”赵立安醉酒的磕磕绊绊的语气暂时叫醒了Jack。  
“好啊～”刚刚冲着赵立安直直的过来。  
“出去！”赵立安手臂伸直指着门口。  
“嗯？！”出去？这次轮到Jack 懵了，这是突然生气？！

赵立安不等Jack 想明白，直接推着Jack 出门，”你是贼欸，哪有贼直接出现在家里的，你要闯进来啊～“  
”哦～“Jack 配合的出门去。

没一会，Jack 的声音透过关着的门传进屋里，”我要进来了吗？“  
”进来个屁！那你还要走正门哦！你是贼欸！要闯进来啊，走你的平常路线去！“赵立安吼着，”一切要逼真哦～我现在上楼，在窗户等你！“

Jack无奈，回过头来想，嗯～这个家家过得真是刺激。

自己的平常路线，哈哈哈哈哈，Jack 想想小个子的话就很想笑，看来自己真的是翻窗子翻惯了，走门都是不正常了么？  
出门迅速上墙，几步就蹬到了窗子边，扭开，跃进去。

赵立安还真的在装作刚刚发现的回过头，“谁！”  
呵呵？这就开始了？那你不认识我，我也就不认识你呗？Jack 直接冲上去。两个人“认真”的过了几招，当然，Jack 必须让着，不然交战时间太短了。最后毋庸置疑的，Jack 一招擒拿将赵立安压制住。

“你～到底是谁，你要干什么！”赵立安认真的飙戏，醉酒腔丝毫不影响他脑子里拟好的台词。  
“你说我要干什么～”如此俗套的台词，Jack 当然以同样俗套的台词回应，而且还直接上手动起手脚，“当然是要上你。”  
“你～你～你是流氓吗？！”赵立安一边无处可躲却依然努力躲避着Jack的咸猪手，一边道，“小心……我老公回来打你哦～他很厉害的！”不知怎么就脱口而出。

“哦？你老公是谁？比我厉害？”Jack理所当然的迎合着，上演着色情又家家酒一般的戏码。  
赵立安拼命用力挣扎着依然无济于事，这一次，Jack 完全没有留手，真的是大力的压制着赵立安的身体，将他死死的扣在自己的身体跟墙壁之间。赵立安当真的开始用力挣扎，奈何依然是醉醺醺的没有什么力气。

“他……他马上就要回来咯～你放开我，你到底要干什么！”  
面前的穿着制服的赵立安，表情动作，这一切场景，让他陷入了兽性觉醒的状态，突然的脑子里回放起了第一次他闯入赵立安家时候的场景。于是，那粗劣的举动，跟污秽的话语又一次从脑子里迸发出来，邪魅的哼笑一声，咬着赵立安的耳骨，“干什么，qj你啊～还记得我说过的话吗……我想艹你很久了……“

自打之前见过赵立安制服上身之后，Jack 就一直有这么个想法，总有一天，自己要让小个子穿着制服跟自己做一次。没想到机会来得如此之快。

loading……

【立克】锁 番外 尬戏 c

感受到了Jack粗旷的喘息和激凸的下体，赵立安脑子突然有点晕，居然一时之间有点分不清到底是来真的还是在演戏……

“你老公，有没有这样玩过你？”Jack 突然在赵立安耳边吐出一句，赵立安一激灵。  
“你……你……放开我！“赵立安还真的开始慌乱了。  
”放开你？你让我放开你我就放开你？你叫啊，求救啊，让你老公来救你啊，他不来救你，那我就要上你咯～“Jack 拉开赵立安的衣服，拽开他的裤子。开始有点粗暴的挑逗着他敏感的身体。

醉酒加上没有力气，赵立安还真是被此刻场景激得开始真的入了戏，迷迷糊糊的也分不清自己是不是做梦，总之，下意识告诉他，抗拒就对了。  
很快的，赵立安的衣服被拉开，凌乱的挂在身上，里衣也被拉到露出胸口，裤子被拽到只有一条裤腿还挂在腿上，Jack 强制的将赵立安裸露的一条腿搬起来压在肩膀，手指也不老实的撩拨起小赵子，没有空余的手，就用嘴巴堵住赵立安的呜咽。

借着体液的润滑，坏Jack 对准了后穴，稍稍摩擦。

”唔！“赵立安惊呼，”呜呜～”  
进入的霎时间，眼泪便溢出，流了赵立安满脸。  
Jack 反而有点心软了，看着赵立安不知是痛是爽的表情，坏Jack稍稍的在他的体内停顿，舌头抽离赵立安的口腔，给他空间换气，一边也均匀着自己的气息，“疼么？”  
“唔～呃……”赵立安还在不停地吭叽，“Ja……Jack……”一副弱小无助的神情，下体却在难耐的扭动着。这让Jack心里总算有了底。  
看来，小个子真是喝了酒所致，分不清是不是戏，却完全知道自己在做什么。  
虽然在做戏，他想着的果然还是自己，这一点，Jack 心里很是高兴。

放下心的Jack 开始了动作，慢慢的越加剧烈。  
也许真的是之前不断挣扎的缘故，现在脑子更加眩晕，加上后穴被进入到肉棒摩擦顶撞的强烈刺激，赵立安只有慢慢的卸下了力气任由Jack 在他的身体里驰骋。  
感受着强烈的快感，不断的抽泣，却讲着相反的话，“呃……别……不要了……求你……呃……救命……”虽然是如是讲着，却欺骗不了真实反映出感受到身体。

“呵呵，”Jack 一边用力一边还假装跟迷迷糊糊的赵立安对戏，“叫啊，叫你老公救你。”  
“Jack！Jack……Jack 呃”轻轻的闭着眼睛，却听话的不断的叫着Jack，哼哼唧唧的反馈着撞击给自己带来的畅快淋漓。

搬着赵立安的脚将他架在床边，大大的的开着双腿支撑着身体，Jack猛烈的攻势再次发起。赵立安已经被操干的找不着北，干脆不管不顾的纵欲，云卷风起，纵浪覆雨……

不知多久的激战终于换场休息。  
赵立安也不知是酒还没醒还是被弄得迷迷糊糊不清醒，像是在寻找庇护所一样紧紧的贴在Jack 的怀里，轻轻的闭着眼睛，沉沉的喘息。  
摸摸他，在他的脸蛋不停地嘬了好几口，才柔声低沉的道，“怎样，还好吗？”  
赵立安懒懒的微微点头。  
“我厉不厉害？”调戏的语气。  
赵立安依然点头，认真的。  
“那～是我厉害，还是你老公厉害？”Jack 似笑非笑的继续逗弄。

“嗯？”赵立安虽然还很迷糊却也感觉到了哪里不对，这不都是一个人么？浅浅地回答，“你……”  
“嗯？”Jack 也表示疑惑，这完全是怎样回答都不是事的一个问题，要不要回答得这么直接，不论怎么回答，自己多少还是有点伤心。

赵立安却缓缓地接着说下去，“你……就是你啊，不管你是什么样的你，你终究还是你啊……”  
我喜欢的，就是每一种样子的你。

将怀里的人搂得更紧，虽然是个不置可否的回答，Jack 却相当的满意，不必深究，也能读懂他字里行间想表达的深义。

bed ending


End file.
